


Purple Yellow Red and Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bulges and Nooks, Crushes, Crushing, Dave is a love sick darling, EriSol - Freeform, From Love to Hate and back again, From Sex to Love, Homestuck - Freeform, Hot and sad, M/M, Non Game AU, Rape, Relationship Problems, Sadstuck, Smut, additional tags will be added as additional chapters are added, eridave - Freeform, i hate pitiful eridan but pitiful eridan, i might finish this, noncon, pitiful eridan, quadrants, sollux is an abusive piece of shit, very sad, very very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for a night.<br/>Kiss me.<br/>Just for a night.<br/>Hold me.<br/>Just for a night.<br/>Tell me you love me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566037) by [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very upset with the ending of such a wonderful excerpt so I have taken it upon myself to fix it up and try to fill the holes.  
> Or wholes.  
> Anywho, please please please read their work I adore it (owu✧)

Walking home was a piece of cake, just two blocks. But, Dave wanted to take the long way, needing to get the trouble off his mind. Things were... interesting that night. The cool breeze just added to the goose bumps that already lined his arms and legs under his skinny jeans and sweater. The entirety of today had been so stressful, no thanks to Karkat Vantas and his stupid ass. The troll had been nagging him the entire day, and Dave didn't leave the troll's make shift hive until late that night. His phone said that it was 10:45 but he felt like it was death-o'clock, because this fucker needed some kind of relief. Dave wanted nothing to do with Karakt's horrible moriral upkeep, saying he had no fucking clue where Gamzee was. Fucking fantastic. The murderous clown could be anywhere, and Dave didn't want any of it. At all. He just wanted some fucking sleep. He stopped at a drug store before he went home, getting himself some liquid gold, or as known to the rest of humanity (and trollmanitiy or whatever), apple juice. He took a few swigs as he walked home.  
  
God that hit the spot.  
  
He finally reached home after realizing that he did not want to die from the oncoming blizzard. And by home he meant a shack at the top of the hotel. And by hotel he meant building. The little apartment that he and his roommate shared was... interesting. After a douse of paint and enough splinters to cover the state of Florida, it looked half decent. He opened the door, seeing his roommate wasn't there, so the blonde got into some pajama pants and a t-shirt before watching Bridezillas. (Totally for the irony)  
  
  
The door opened around 11:30. Dave's head turned towards the door, and he swallowed hard, hoping that his roommate was in somewhat of a good mood. Ah, his roommate.  
  
Eridan Ampora, also known as the essence of douche-baggery who is actually in some tangible relationship before the coolest kid, and the person that got in that cool kid's was Sollux Captor. If Eridan didn't show off enough of his stuck up self, Sollux surely did. They were quite the couple. Eridan had said that Sollux needed help moving into his new house, which meant, 'I'm going to fuck my troll boyfriend, see you in a few'. Dave wasn't jealous, but disgusted at troll romance in a way. Eridan rarely talked about Sollux, he just came and went (no pun intended). Dave just wished that... Nah. Can't just do the whole 'pouring out your heart' thing. That's not how a Strider rolls. The troll was covered in snow; He didn't get the memo. His mouth was tucked under his long grey scarf and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. His skinny jeans wrapped tightly around his nimble legs, and his curly hair was spotted with snowflakes. He looked kind of adorable... Eridan's violet orbs looked at Dave in a different way than he usually would. Not the pissed off leave me alone, but more pissed off come and hug me kind of face. Dave got up, smirking a bit. "You seem extra fussy today, Mr. 'Grumpy Gills'." He taunted, muting the T.V.  
  
Eridan took off his jacket and scarf.... weird. Eridan never took off his scarf. Unless...  
  
  
  
Chapped lips were pressed to Dave's, and fingers curled in his hair. The taste of salt was on Dave's tongue, as he felt Eridan's tears fall from his face. Dave quickly pulled away, though his arms were still around his waist. So close... He just wanted to hold him... and listen to him speak and moan... Dave just wanted Eridan for so long but- "Eridan. What are you doing?" He said abruptly, almost forcing the words to escape his lips. Eridan's eyes were puffy and violet. Shit he had crying a lot. And Dave didn't have to ask what happened. Because he knew. Eridan's hands cupped Dave's face, and he whimpered softly.  
  
"Please... j-just for tonight..." His eyes averted from Dave's and his lower lip quivered.  
  
"Make lovve to me... only like a lovver wwould..." He whimpered.  
  
Dave looked at him... his heart leaped before it starting beating really fast... really, really, fast. He brought his hands up to his face, and Dave looked into Eridan's eyes. He didn't even speak, he kissed Eridan gently, fingers running through his hair. Eridan whined softly with some kind of relief, hands resting at Dave's waist. Dave pulled away gently, kissing Eridan's flushed cheeks and wiping his tears away. Eridan was still whimpering, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked down at his own shoes. "Hey... hey..." The human whispered, gently taking Eridan's face with both hands and looking into his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Just... go get ready okay? I'll be there in a sec, babe."  
  
The troll nodded, and leaned in for another kiss from Dave before walking off to the bedroom. Holy shit. This was actually going to happen. Dave let out a heavy sigh, slipping off his shirt and tossing it onto the couch, along with the rest of his clothing. He walked into the bedroom, and Eridan was sitting on the bed, looking at Dave with wide... almost pleading eyes. He looked so beautiful. His violet freckles seemed to almost glow. Must have been a sea dweller thing. Eridan's fins were also on his arms and sides, and those were also tinted violet with a soft glow. Eridan's slender frame was in the middle of the bed, and he looked up at Dave with anticipation, face and body flushed. Dave's jaw clenched, and he crawled onto the bed, on all fours in front of Eridan. He took off his shades, courtesy to Eridan, and he looked the troll right in the eye. He slowly took Eridan's face, and the troll leaned into his touch, looking at him with the tender affection that Dave always wanted. The human smiled before kissing Eridan, pressing his tongue to the other's lips, as if asking to enter, and Eridan's tongue met the human's. Eridan propped himself up by his arms, tilting his head to one side and moaning softy. Dave pulled away, his face completely flushed. He smiled a bit, and Eridan smiled back, his cheeks dusting violet. Dave cupped Eridan's face, eyes looking over the troll with adoration. "Eridan... I love you." Dave said, the words coming out of his lips finally as he smiled. It felt so liberating to finally say it, as he looked into Eridan’s eyes. The troll smiled, arms wrapping around Dave's neck, and he kissed the human again. Dave's hands went to the troll's sides and he pressed the troll against the bed frame. Eridan's fingers ran through Dave's hair as he wrapped his legs around Dave's half clothed body. The blonde's fingers touched Eridan's neck, rubbing the small slits on his neck. They seemed to open slightly, and Eridan whimpered softly, still kissing Dave like an animal. The human pulled away, looking at the troll's gills with curiosity. The tip of his index finger slowly felt around, rubbing the gentle webbing of his gills. Eridan purred softly, and a content trill was heard in the back of his throat as his fins fluttered gently. Dave laughed softly, mesmerized by what trolls were capable of.  
  
"Havvin fun there?" The troll huffed, smirking at the human. Dave laughed to himself and looked back at Eridan. He shrugged, blushing a bit. "There just... really pretty-- I mean you're really pretty--I mean handsome--fuck." Dave ran a hand through his hair, laughing at his idiocy. Eridan laughed and cupped Dave's face with his left hand. "You're pretty too, Davve." Eridan laughed, smiling wide with his shark like teeth. Dave smiled a bit, his hands moving to the sea dweller’s sides. Eridan sat on Dave’s lap, looking him in the eye and letting out a heavy sigh. The human leaned in, kissing Eridan’ neck gently, one hand pressed to the small of his back while the other lingered by his hips. He heard the sea dweller let a content noise escape his lips, and Dave cupped his face with one hand as Eridan rocked his hips against him. The blonde pressed Eridan against the bed, and he pulled away, fingers running along Eridan’s sides, and the troll looked at watched him anticipation… waiting for his next move.

Dave looked up at him, jaw clenching for a second, wanting to ask, but no words being exchanged.

 

          Eridan nodded, spreading his legs slowly and letting out a sigh. Dave kissed the other’s cheek, eyes closing as he slowly slipped a finger in the troll’s entrance. The troll gasped, eyelids fluttering, and he held Dave close to him. Dave kissed Eridan’s neck, lips brushing against the gill slits in his flesh. “Tell me if it hurts… okay?” He whispered softly, his tongue licking the shell of the troll’s ear. The other nodded, moaning as a second finger slipped into him. He whispered another’s name, and Dave ignored it, wanting this moment… needing this moment with him.

“Eridan…” He whispered, kissing the chiseled jaw line of Eridan Ampora.

He got no response, and Dave’s heart _twisted_ and _knotted_.

“ _E-eridan.._ ” Dave groaned, though he wanted to add a soft ‘please’ at the end.

He only heard a moan, and he realized that’s all he would hear in return. Dave still treated Eridan like his own, kissing every inch of him and running his fingers through his dark curls. The blonde looked at him, and Eridan moaned again, eyes closed as he pressed his back to the head board of the bed. Dave kissed the troll’s cheek, slowly stretching out Eridan’s nook while he moaned louder, eyes shut tight.

“Oh god, Sol—“

Dave refused to listen after that, jaw clenching as he kissed Eridan’s skin tenderly, fingers lingering on every inch of him, because he knew he would only get this once.

“Eridan… please…”

The troll looked at him, a question in his mind.

“Can I please… please can I just have this…” Dave asked, eyes welling with tears. He bit his lip, trying not to break down as he slipping his fingers out of Eridan.

“Please just…let me love you, Eridan. Just tonight. Can I have you?” The blonde moaned as he failed to hold back his tears.

The troll had a look of confusion, and he only nodded, gently wiping the tears from Dave’s face. Eridan kissed Dave gently, rocking against him. Eridan whimpered softly, pressing against Dave as if to ask for something.

 

“Davve…”

The blonde looked up at him, heart in his throat. He wanted this for so long, just wanting to have him… for one night.

“You…” Eridan laughed softly, trying to get his words out. “You can havve me…” He whispered, kissing Dave again. The blonde’s hands went to the troll’s legs spreading them out and he kissed Eridan slowly. The troll melted, moaning into the other’s mouth and letting out a sigh. Dave looked at the troll as he pulled away, face flushed.

“Are you ready?”

The other nodded, arms wrapped around his partner’s neck. He swallowed, slowly sliding into the troll, who let out a hiss and shut his eyes tight.

“Shit—are you okay?” Dave looked at the violet blooded troll with concern, eyes filled with fear. But, Eridan only nodded blissfully, eyes closing as he buried his face into the other’s neck.

“Please… just don’t stop…” He whimpered softly, and Dave didn't, slowly moving his hips up and down, while Eridan’s hips did the same, moaning softly as his eyelids fluttered. The blonde moaned back, fingers curling in the other’s hair as he panted, holding Eridan closer to himself then ever.

“Oh god…Eridan please… please just say you love me oh god Eridan please~” Dave moaned, eyes shut tight as the walls of Eridan’s nook clenched. The troll gasped, back arching as he moved slowly. He held onto Dave for dear life, chest heaving up and down. He hadn't felt so uncomfortably snug around something, but he wasn't saying a word, as he couldn't. The troll moaned, eyelids fluttering and fingers tugging in his hair. Ampora whined, tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt guilt rest in the pit of his stomach. He moaned louder, biting his lower lip as his body arched beautifully, each of his movements was like a river flowing smoothly, like the river of his tears. Eridan buried his face in Dave's neck, trembling as he rode up and down on him. Dave held the troll closer, kissing his cheek gently and running a hand through his hair. "Shh... its okay... it's going to be okay..." He whispered softly in the other's ear, his fingers running down the line of Eridan's back. 

The troll whined again as he felt Dave slide deeper inside of him. He got on his knees,slowly moving up and down on the human, eyes shut tight as he let out a hiss in discomfort, slowly rocking his hips to relieve the pain. Dave held his hips, rocking back against him slowly. The troll looked at the human, his adam's apple bobbing up and down with every whimper he made, tear tracks staining his face. The blonde held Eridan, one hand by the back of the neck and the other on the side of his face. His eyes locked with Eridan's violet orbs and he looked into them with longing and concern. 

"Am I hurting you?" He breathed, body flushed and mind filled with voices.

The troll closed his eyes, nodding and letting out a sigh. Eridan's arms wrapped around Dave's neck lazily and he slowly started to move again, hanging his head and breathing heavily. Dave's hand ran down Eridan's back, soothing him gently. He kissed Eridan's cheek, breathing starting to heavier. "Eridan...ohfuck-Eridan~" He moaned, kissing the troll's gills and fins gently as he felt himself getting closer and closer. Eridan moaned as well, biting his lip so he wouldn't say that dreaded name. Dave kissed Eridan, desperately needing to feel him in some way, to feel some sort of passion that Dave desperately wanted from Eridan for so long. The troll sighed with contentment, eyes closing as he leaned back against the head board. Dave moved in him over and over, eyes shutting tight."Eridan, oh god--"

Dave held Eridan close to himself, moaning as he came inside the troll, gasping for breath. Eridan moaned as well, eyes closing as he tipped his head back. The blonde slowly pulled out of the troll that was still on his lap, face flushed. Eridan's cheeks were dusted light purple... and he looked at Dave in the way that he always wanted Eridan to look at him. Dave's body had this warm fuzzy feeling that wouldn't go away, and it was wonderful. He kissed the troll tenderly, a smile on his face as he did so. Fingers gently touched the troll's over stimulated nook, and he rubbed it gently as violet DNA started to get on the sheets. Tears ran down his face and he moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss. Eridan let out a moan of pleasure and pain, jaw clenching as he shut his eyes tight. He tried his best not to crumble in front of Dave, biting his lower lip and looking up so he didn't cry. Dave kissed his cheeks gently, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Eridan whimpered softly as he came, holding onto Dave as he did so. He ran his fingers through his blonde messy locks. Dave looked back up at Eridan and kissed his lips gently, but Eridan didn't kiss back. The blonde pulled away and looked at him, not saying a word. He kissed the troll's neck gently, and he felt fingers run through his hair and tears fall onto his skin. He didn't know if they were his own or not. 

"Eridan?"

The troll hummed tunelessly in reply.

"I...I..." Dave let out what seemed one of the most pitiful laughs. "Shit, Eridan, I love you..." He looked at the troll and smiled, biting his lips in hope for a reply, even if it was fake he just wanted a reply just something anything dear god just fucking answer--

"Say it please... just... say it." Dave begged, tears falling from his face.

"Lie to me, Eridan, please just say it!" Dave looked at Eridan in the eye, who didn't flinch.

Dave swallowed hard, his mind completely crumbling as Eridan shook his head.

"I can't." He said softly, kissing Dave's cheek.

 

The blonde didn't even look at Eridan as he walked out the bedroom, and he couldn't bring himself to even move. Dave curled up under the sheets, breathing heavily as tears soaked his pillows. Dave looked out the window and into the soon to be dawn sky, crying like a baby. Dave moaned into his pillow, his fingers tugging at the sheets, the same sheets that he had just given himself away in. Away to someone who didn't even care. he gave himself away to someone who didn't love him, to someone who would never love him. Dave cried, screaming into his pillow to muffle his sounds. Dave's mouth was a rubber band, stretching a pulling as he couldn't stop the tears and the wailing.

 

He looked up at the ceiling, eyes red and puffy, while his chest slowly moved up and down. Sunlight was slowly but surely starting to pour into the window, and the snow storm outside was starting to lighten up. Dave let out a heavy sigh, his fist holding the sheets tightly as he watched. The blonde's eyes were slowly starting to get heavy, and he yawned softly, smiling a bit. He wasn't ready for the next day, or the day after that. He just wanted to hear those words... the three words that he needed the most, the words he wanted the most from him. But he knew he wouldn't have them. Not for himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

The taste of cigarettes and the ocean lingered on his lips.

He had been kissed in the night after he went to sleep.

It was wonderful.

And nightmarish.

He smell of coffee fueled him to get out of bed, and he saw no one around.

He wasn't surprised. He wasn't supposed to be, at least. This wasn't anything to his partner, but it was everything to him. Marks lingered on his neck and shoulders, and long scars lined his back, making sure that he would remember this night for a very long time. Eridan was gone. He probably went back to Sollux. 

He wasn't surprised.

He wasn't supposed to be at least.

The blonde poured himself a cup of coffee, letting the hot liquid rinse away the taste of last night.

It was bitter and delectable.

It was memorable and disgusting.

And he loved it. 

Dave would give anything to feel that taste on his tongue again, and the smell of liquor and sea salt on the thing he adored the most. He had never done something so drastic and so daring before. It made Dave feel scared and vulnerable. And instead of caring for the wounds Dave had shown Eridan, he poured salt on them, making him writhe in a pain that he had never felt before.

It was bitter and delectable.

It was memorable and disgusting.

And he hated it.

 The blonde looked at the digital clock on the microwave. It read 2:14. He wasn't surprised that he woke up so late. It was a long night. A night of tears, a night of flaws. Dave thought Eridan would have been less callas. He thought Eridan would have been more understanding. But he knew why.

Dave remembered how it had all started. And he hated how it ended. He hated how Eridan ran to the closest thing. 

Too bad that thing that was closest was also the dagger that made him bleed.

Too bad Dave never acknowledged what he had did.

Too bad he would never understand heartbreak until now.

Too bad there was nothing he could do to stop Eridan from running to Sollux.

Too bad that's all that Eridan knew.

Sollux Captor was an interesting character. Dave knew little about him, and knew even less about his relationship with Eridan. The high blood just needed some kind of escape from Dave's grasp, something different. Something Dave never understood, and how he never asked, but Dave had his suspicions.

 

Dave set his cup down, letting out a sigh and looking around for a drink. That was the only thing that would really make him happy.

But as he went to pick up the bottle there was a small note next to it.

_'Thanks for a wonderful night. -Eridan'_

"You have got to be shitting me." Dave growled, not even bothering to get the liquor from the counter. 

Because that's all Dave would be to Eridan.

Just one wonderful night. 

He wasn't surprised.

He wasn't supposed to be at least.

 

* * *

If Eridan could drink bleach he would.

If he could get the taste out of his mouth he would.

If he could get rid of the obvious smell of human and liquor he would.

But... he liked it.

He liked the smell of Dave's cheap cologne and how it lingered in Eridan's lungs long after he left.

He liked the memory, and that's why it had to be thrown away.

Sollux didn't say anything about it as they sat across from each other. He had this look. A look that made Eridan flinch a bit.

He wasn't scared.

Just old habits.

The Gemini looked at the violet blood.

"So..." He murmured softly, pushing his lunch around on his plate as they sat in the restaurant. "How have you been?"

Sollux asked it as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

He asked it as if he knew. Well of course he fucking knew; Eridan's gills and fins were atrocious, and hiding them under a scarf was no use. 

Eridan's jaw shifted and he looked back at his matesprit. "Things have been... interesting." He said softly. Things had been interesting, ever since Sollux went completely nuts, yelling and accusing Eridan of the most ridiculous things. Like the fact that he was cheating. 

Well, he wasn't at the time. 

Silence engulfed the two in a place filled with life. Eridan would hide in his scarf and shame if he could, trying to look away from Sollux's daring, questioning gaze. 

"How was it?" 

Eridan looked up at him, his thoughts rushing back into his mind as he was dazing off. "Wwhat?" He stuttered, blinking a couple times as he tried to get back into focus mentally.

"How was it, last night, how'd it go?" Sollux murmured, sipping his coffee and looking up and down at the other troll. "Interesting..." The violet blood repeated. "He wwas... vvery different from you-"

"Good or bad?"

"Interesting." Eridan said again, remembering the words and whispers Dave had said as he kissed his skin, and as his strong arms held Eridan's fragile frame close to him-

"Hmph." Sollux let out a huff, resting back in his seat and staring at the uneaten part of his dish. "Seems he did some work." Sollux chuckled, and Eridan bristled, his jaw shifting."Y-yeah... he uh- wwas vvery persuasivve, I hope you uh, don't mind." Eridan looked at his matesprit for forgiveness, but the other just chuckled softly.

"Mind? Why would I mind? My matesprit cheating on me? No big deal." Sollux's words were a slap to a face, a knife to the gut, and Eridan bit the inside of his cheek to keep his trap shut. The lowblood growled, narrowing his eyes at Eridan. "You're lucky you found another place to stay, ED. Call me if you're coming over, but I assure you," Sollux chuckled, "I will not be accommodating you in your pity party." The Gemini got up from his seat and stood over Eridan. He cupped his face and kissed him with a dark passion, exchanging the pure hatred he felt for him. He could feel the quadrants shift between them, and the red romance bleed into a black abyss for the high blood to fall into. He could feel the black oil that was his failure pour into him and burn like a hot iron through the kiss.

 

 It was bitter and delectable.

It was memorable and disgusting.

And he loved it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eridan got home and slammed the door behind him, jaw clenched as he tried to hold back the hot oil that were his tears. He choked on his words as he tried to talk to Dave, but he just walked past, stone cold. 

"D-davve?" He whimpered, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't answer and Eridan's lower lip trembled. "Davve..?" He asked again, already getting choked up as he felt a lump in his throat. 

"What, what is it?" He growled and looked at the troll, eyes narrowed and shades on his face to hide his obvious bloodshot eyes. "You've come back to tell me that it was a nice night? That it was a fun time?" Eridan walked to him, reaching out towards the blonde.

"Actually, Davve I really need to talk to you please just listen."

"You know what--"

"Davve please!-"

"NO." Eridan backed up as Dave's eyes peered into his soul, eyes afire with rage and he scowled at him with the most disgusted face and manner that Eridan had ever seen.

"FUCK YOU AMPORA. FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID QUADRANTS OR WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS. FUCK. YOU." Dave barked, pushing the troll back and glaring at him. The troll whimpered softly and backed away.

"Davve I really need to talk to--"

"I wonder what Sollux said, hm? Why don't you run back to him, Eridan huh? Oh WAIT! He wouldn't take back your sorry ass after what you pulled." Dave snarled, making the troll shake his head and cover his ears as tears rolled down his cheeks. Dave neared him, pushing the troll to the wall and taking him by the neck, but not as hard as Eridan had expected him. The sea dweller's head was forced up, and he could look into the blood red eyes of the human. There was still a sliver of compassion that he had, the troll could feel it. "I'm not taking any pity on you either, Ampora.  You knew how I felt-"

"AND YOU KNEWW HOWW I FELT." Eridan yelled, pastel purple tears cascading down his pale grey face as he pushed Dave away from him. "ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. All those years... You don't remember but I do, Davve... you nevver wwanted me." The troll hung his head and sniffled, arms folded over his skinny frame. Dave's jaw shifted and he let out a sigh through his nose, looking up and down at the whimpering troll.

"I do remember. And I'm sorry..."

"THREE YEARS." Eridan howled, putting the perspective on Dave and his wheels starting turning. Three years... three years of this... Dave turned away, afraid and unsure of what to say. "Three years... and still nothing to say." Eridan shook his head and sighed. "Yer' lucky we're snowwed in, Strider." He grumbled, walking back to his room.

 

"No."

"Wwhat?"

" _No."_

"Say it again you bastard." Eridan growled, turning back to his one night of pure bliss.

"You're lucky you're snowed in you son of a bitch." The blonde snarled, not moving a single inch towards the thing he wanted to be less than an inch from.

"And wwould you be so kind as to explain wwhy before I pop one into your massivve rock of a jaww." 

"You're farther away from that prick you call your lover."

"Dont you dare--" Eridan started, about to choke on his own words.

"No don't  _you_ dare. You know exactly what he did to you. I remember when you first came back home you were fucking  _torn._ Gemini ripped you apart so much and so fast you didn't even know where to look." Dave snapped, barely giving himself air so he was able to get his point out before the bubbling little daydream on legs popped back in with his shrill cry of a voice.

"WWELL IT WWAS A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN SOME PRICK LIKE YOU, LEANDIN ME ON WWITH YOUR GORGEOUS LOOKS AND COCKY FACADE AND--AND-" Eridan fell short of himself, the violet rhinestones that were his tears slowly rolling down those beautiful high cheek bones. "I- I  _lovved_ you-- _LOVVED._ DO YOU EVVEN KNOWW WWHAT THAT  _MEANS_?" He cried with a dry hollow sound in the back of his throat.

"But Eridan..." Dave murmured quietly, slowly trying to move towards Eridan. "I love you..." 

Eridans shook his head, backing away and, lowering his head. "Nononono please don't do this, Davve please..." He murmured as Dave's arms wrapped around him. 

"I said it once, and I'll say it again." The blonde whispered, finger combing Eridans hair. 

"God don't--"

"Please." 

"DAVVE NO. NO I CANT I CANT." The troll wasn't sure if he was yelling at himself or at Dave.  

The blonde backed away, nodding slowly. " 'm gonna go showwer..." The troll sighed and went off to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower, letting the hot water 's steam envelope him in some kind of bliss. The troll slowly peeled off his clothes, setting them in a pile and stepping under the hot shower. His fins instantly bristled and his gills opened. He let the water run down his back slowly; it gave him the kind of peace that he would never find. Against the ever pounding voice like a child telling him to invite his unwanted guest in; Eridan tried to block it out, fingers running through his hair and head tipping back.

Fingertips slowly pressed to his back, quite the contrast to the cold shower wall. His name was called.

 "Davve I don't wwant this..." He was at a loss for words. He didn't dare turn to see the devil's gaze, knowing he'd only give into those desperate pleading eyes.

"Neither do I..." The troll turned to face him, and Dave touched his cheek. Eridans eyes locked with Dave's, gaze never faltering. Dave's fingers ran through the other's thick dark hair... thick like rope. The rope that bound the two aliens together, their differences invisible to each other.. It twisted and turned, and Eridan could feel himself choking on his true desires.

"Then wwhat do you wwant?" He asked, holding Dave's face. Eridan had a challenge in his eye, the challenge to love Dave.

"Give me your undivided attention Eridan. I want your affection. I don't want to physically, Eridan. I need you mentally." Dave murmured, looking longingly into Eridans eyes, and only into his eyes. Eridan never felt that from Sollux. Only his hungry blue and red eyes gazing over him like sex. The troll looked like he was choking, trying to speak and Dave pressed a finger to his lips, fingers running through the trolls thick, wet, dark curls.  

"Eridan shhshhhshh... don't cry Sh... it's alright darling, it's alright."  Eridan let out a whimper, eyes darting to the floor.

"I-I can't--"

"Yes you can," Dave urged, bringing Eridan's face up. "Do you  _want_ to?" He asked, looking into the glazed over orbs of Eridan Ampora. The troll choked as he tried to speak, being suffocated by his own denial. 

"Pl-please kiss me." He whimpered softly, wanting something, anything to shut his mind up so he could finally skin into--

Bliss. It filled his mind as his eyes closed, and he finally felt content with himself. He felt the blonde pull him ever close to his side. Eridan pulled away, looking into Dave's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dave shook his head. 

"Don't say it if you're lying."  The troll nodded and Dave gently ran his fingers on Eridan's mangled fins, looking into his eyes. "He hasn't--"

"Cod--cod no... 'm fine..." Dave nodded, looking over the blemishes he had left from the previous night. He kissed Eridan's neck gently and the troll purred softly, pressing his back to the shower wall and shivering. "I don't wwant your sex, Davve."

"Don't worry, Erifish I wasn't planning to give it out anyways." Dave grinned and kissed Eridan's neck gills gently, making the other purr contently. "Give me your exclusive attention, Eridan..." He whispered softly, licking the shell of his ear. Eridan purred again as Dave gently tended to his fins, leaving gentle kisses on them.

"Then givve me yours, Strider. I am yours." Eridan whispered, and Strider nodded, kissing the troll's jaw line with tender precision. Eridan pureed softly as Dave muzzled him gently before pulling away from him and looking into the other's eyes. 

"God damnit I love you..." He murmured softly, kissing the troll's cheek. Eridan looked at Dave, jaw shifting.

"Please don't say that, Davve you knoww you wwon't get the same response." He said, his voice with an edge behind it. Eridan's eyes were met with the devil's. "L-look, Davve, I knoww it may be easy for you but I can't do this again. I- I can't livve the life you wwant. " He said softly, swallowing hard. The blonde nodded and his wet bangs fell over his face. 

"Y-yeah, no I get it. I'm sorry." He said softly and left Eridan. the troll rested back against the shower wall, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. He let the water wash the rest of these annoying, painful feelings, running his fingers through his dark curls. Hot water ran down his back, and he shivered as his gills opened more, wanting the ocean waves to touch his ever deprived skin of the place he used to know. 

The blonde waited in his room, changing into an old t-shirt and a pair of worn out black jeans. He dried his hair off and tossed the towel on his bed before walking out of his room, deciding that his roommate needed some well deserved TLC. As Strider was sifting through the boxes upon boxes of tea that Eridan owned, his roommate walked out the shower, towel wrapped around his nimble waist. The troll's violet eyes scanned up and down at the human. 

"What kind of tea?" The blonde asked as if nothing went between them. 

"Hot chocolate." Eridan replied flatly before walking to his room, probably to rest in bed again. Dave sighed, warming up the last of the milk they had in the fridge and waiting for him to return.

5 minuets turned into 15 minuets, which turned into 30...

No sign of Eridan. Strider was already halfway through his second mug, and was sick of waiting for this pity party of an alien. He grabbed his mug and Eridan's, walking into his room. The troll was sunken in his recuperacoon, looking out the window. Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Get out of there you just showered."  The blonde grumbled. Eridan looked up and down at Dave and shook his head. "Well at least raise your head up, your drink is getting cold, and I swear to god I will chug this right in front of you if you don't sit up." The troll rolled his eyes, raising himself up, and Sopor Slime dripped from his bare chest. He took the mug from Dave and watched as the other sat down beside him. 

"Wwhat?" He murmured. The human shrugged in reply, letting out a sigh.

"Don't know man. I think we gotta clear the air or something 'cause the level of asshole that you're at right now is off the charts. Probably record breaking." Eridan rolled his eyes and looked down at his mug, a smile slowly creeping on his face. The blonde couldn't help but grin at that, knowing the troll was still in a somewhat of a good mood, or as good as a mood Eridan Ampora could get in. "Look... I'm sorry I fucked it up y'know?" Ampora looked at Dave and put a slimy finger to his lips. 

"Davve, evven if I do forgivve you, that doesn't mean I havve the same afflictions as you." Eridan said softly, pulling his hand away. Dave hung his head and sighed. "Davve I'm sorry, but I am red for him--"

"And is he red for you?"

"I-- I don't knoww..." Eridan choked, eyes glazing over like diamonds. He hung his head before Dave could see, sniffling softly. "I hope he does." The blonde sighed and rested his head back against the wall. He didn't say a word, for there was nothing to say. He couldn't change his roommate's mind, or make him love someone who he didn't have any affection for. 

"Eridan... I'll always be here... If you need me." Dave offered meekly, looking up at Eridan with a small smile. Eridan looked at him and set the ceramic mug down. The troll didn't speak, only letting out a short sigh. He wanted to speak, but his words tumbled over each other, and he fumbled in his attempts to write things anew.

"I think you knoww wwhen and wwhere I need you, Davve." He said softly, resting his forearms on the side of his trollian bed. Dave raised himself up and looked at Eridan behind his shades, then down at those plum greyish violet lips. The troll licked them slowly, Dave watching with longing eyes. He leaned in slowly before pressing his fingertips to Eridan's neck and kissing him slowly. The troll let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair. Dave returned with a similar noise, eyelids fluttering behind his dark shades. Eridan pulled away, whining as Dave touched his gills. "Take off your clothes." He breathed, taking off Dave's glasses as the other's hand pulled away. The blonde pulled off his shirt and slid his skinny jeans and boxers, looking up at the troll and biting his  lower lip. "I don't wwant your sex." The troll murmured, moving over in his recuperacoon, and Dave slowly slid in next to him. The green slime was cool and slick on Dave's skin, and he shivered a bit, letting out an unsettled groan. Eridan took Dave's face with his mire covered hands, kissing him again. The human was taken back, eyes closing as he mewled softly. Eridan let out a trill, fins fluttering quickly. He moved closer to the human, fingers running over his skin as he pressed his shark like skin on the human. Dave let out a softly cry as he felt the other's pelvis press to his, and Eridan pulled away.

"Eridan... I uh..." Dave wanted to say something but his voice was caught inside of him and his thoughts were unable to untangle. Eridan looked at him with curious eyes. He looked like an animal, head cocked to one side an fins fanned out while his ears perked ever so slightly. His eyes dilated and with every breath his gills would slowly move in time with his diaphragm. "Wh-what is this?" Was all he could manage at the moment, eyes gazing over the beautiful alien with longing eyes.

"Givving you my undivvided attention, Davve. This is wwas you wwanted, right?" He asked with the most endearing and innocent of epitomes Dave had ever heard. His heart fucking leapt. He nodded and Eridan let out a content purr like a cat, leaving gentle marks on his neck and kissing his face with such affection. Dave adored it.  He titled his head to the side as gentle nips were placed on his neck and collarbone. The blonde let out a small sigh, eyes closing. The troll purred more, licking him and nuzzling him like a cat. Eridan grinned and kissed the blonde's jaw line, slowly grinding against the other. 

"Eridan--" Dave's breath hitched. The troll purred, raising his head up again. "I--jesus fuck--oh god Eridan..." The blonde groaned as his hips slowly started to move. Eridan let out a breathless content sigh as he spoke, eyelids fluttering as he tipped his head back, slowly moving against him. Dave moaned, trying to get his words out but only his desires bombarding him. "E-eridan~" He gasped. Fuck that was terrible.

"Eridan." The troll stopped and looked at him. 

"Y-yes?"

"Eridan... I- I don't think this is right..." Dave said, looking up into the violet orbs of the troll. 

"Wwhy?" The other whined, moving against him again and grinning as Dave's breath hitched. 

"It doesn't feel riiiight--oh god--" 

"Doesn't sound like it to me~" Eridan purred teasingly, biting his lower lip and moaning. Dave groaned, his hips instinctively rolling against Eridan hungrily. The blonde moaned again as Eridan kissed his neck, back arching slightly. "Does it feel right now?" The other purred, his length slowly rubbing against Dave. The blonde was unable to speak, trying to catch his breath with little results and his rested his head back against the edge of the trollian bed, gasping softly. Eridan kissed Dave's collarbone and purred again, whispering the blonde's name. "Oh baby I'm gonna make such swweet lovve you, you wwon't be able to walk straight~" He teased, nibbling Dave's ear. The human gasped, biting his lower lip and whining. He kept wanting more and more though every other part of him was saying how wrong it was. But it felt so damn  _good_. 

"E-eridan I-- Eridan please listen to me--" Everything stopped, and Eridan looked at him again. 

"Yes?" He asked softly, kissing him still. 

"No Eridan really, I shouldn't be doing this..." Dave said softly, looking into Eridan's eyes with concern.

"Yeah but--"

"Don't you still love Sollux?" dave asked, with legitimate sincerity, something that was as rare as a blue diamond. Eridan looked down and sighed, nodding a bit. The blonde sighed and kissed Eridan's cheek.  "You have to decide, Eridan. I ain't anyone's one night." He kissed Eridan softly, fingers running through his hair and tears falling from the other's face again. Eridan whimpered softly, fingertips touching Dave's face as he kissed back softly. The blonde pulled away, kissing the troll's forehead and gently wiping the pale violet tears from Eridan's cheeks. "You should go talk to him, alright?" He murmured softly, getting out the green slime, dripping from his body. He pulled the puddle of troll up as well, looking at him and letting out a sigh through his nose. "It's stopped snowing... You should go shower and head over to Sollux's. I need to catch up with Karkat anyways." Dave said with a small smile. Eridan nodded silently and stole another kiss from Dave before leaving silently. "Hey, Eridan?" Dave said, and the troll turned towards him. "Call me if anything happens. Cool?" A small smile crawled on the corners of Eridan's lips and he nodded before heading into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sol..?" Eridan untucked his scarf from his jacket and kicked off his snow covered boots. With no reply, he put the apartment key that Sollux gave him his jacket, and hung it up. He walked around the familiar apartment, looking for his boyfriend. "Sol, it's me. I thought maybe wwe could talk." Eridan said into the empty house. The troll ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at Sollux's bedroom door as footsteps started to be heard. "Sollux?" Eridan asked, knowing it was him with a hopeful smile on his face. The other troll walked out and looked up and down at Eridan with a glare. 

"What are you doing here, fish brain?" The golden blood snapped. Eridan sighed and tugged on his scarf. 

"Sol, look, can wwe just talk?" He asked, looking at his matesprit hopefully. 

"What did I say would happen if you showed up here, hm?"

"I--"

"I said I wouldn't be as accommodating, and yet you still want to show your fish mug around here?" The troll spat, his lisp adding more to it. Eridan shrunk further within himself, looking down again. The other laughed. "Oh don't look so pathetic, at least put up a bit of a fight." Sollux grinned and walked towards Eridan, his sarcastic smirk fading. His hand went for the other's neck, claws piercing Eridan's sensitive gills. The seadweller groaned, eyes glaring down at Sollux. "What do you want anyways, Ampora?" Sollux growled, pressing the other to the wall. Eridan gasped for air, the membranes of his gills damaged beyond a quick repair as violet blood started to trickle down his neck. The lowblood pulled away his hand with satisfaction. "Answer me, ED."

"I said..." Eridan gasped, trying not to collapse. "I wwant to talk." A callous laugh snapped the air like a rubber band against skin, and Captor sighed. 

"You should've talked at lunch, Eridan. Your chance is over and now it's my turn." Sollux tugged Eridan's wool scarf, balling it into his fist with a dark gleam in those heterochromatic eyes of his. 

"An' wwhat do you wwant, Captor?" Eridan huffed, the gills under his shirt moving rapidly to compensate for his damages. Gemini grinned.

"Glad you asked. Well, I was thinking you'd be up for a bit of pailing. What'd'ya say?" Sollux grinned, and Eridan looked up and down at the low blood. He last thing he wanted was to be at the mercy of him. Captor wasn't in the particularly keenest of moods to play nice tonight. Eridan shook his head, chin tilted up a bit with two of Sollux's long bony fingers. He chuckled. " 's a shame that I don't feel the same way, ED. I plan on fucking you into the sheets, and there's not a thing that can stop me." Eridan roared, fist raising to collide with the side of Sollux's perfectly chiseled jaw, but was suddenly stopped by waves of blue and red electricity. The volts crawled up his spine in that familiar way, and Eridan groaned, his mind buzzing with pleasure. Sollux grinned."Have you forgotten already, ED? Has that stupid shithead already fucked the last of your scenes out of you?" The troll barred his teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare--" The scarf pulled tighter around the seadweller's neck, and the low blood talked smoothly.

"You are gonna do as I say, kay ED? It seems you've forgotten who you belong to." Sollux smirked, a single claw running over Eridan's clothed chest. The other let out a breathless gasp as the fabric loosened, and Sollux tugged on it a bit to pull Eridan forward. "C'mon Ampora, you know you want this~" Sollux grinned, and the seadweller, snarled.

"I'm not going anywwhere wwith you, Sol. Not anymore. This isn't red."

"And whoever said it was? This is pure pitch Eridan and you know it too, stop trying to act like there's anything left because there _isn't._ " Sollux growled, his psionics crackling around Eridan's torso gills. 

The other let out a moan, and Sollux grinned, fingers clutching the scarf. "So can we do it my way, or your's, ED? Either way the outcome is the same. But we do it my way I'll go easy on you." Eridan bared his teeth, fingers digging into Sollux's. 

"I ain't doin' anythin' wwith you." Eridan snapped, feeling the yellow blood hot under his claws. The other just grinned even more, electric blue pinning Eridan's hands to the wall. The seadweller gnashed his teeth at the Gemini, his nails digging into the wall. Sollux made a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head, an evil gleam in his eyes. 

"Somehow I knew you'd say that Ampora. Just remember not to start crying when I warned you." He grinned and tugged on Eridan's scarf again, which was already soaking up some of the blood on Eridan's mutilated gills. "C'mon fish face, march. We're doing this my way, remember?" The seadweller grimaced and stood his ground, no longer acting like anyone's toy. Sollux arched an eyebrow, and his blue and red eyes had electric sparks slowly crawling around them. He grinned, psionics crawling up Eridan's pelvis and shooting a small voltage through the troll. Ampora trembled at that, his nook opening and leaking violet fluid, and Sollux knew it. He knew exactly what made Eridan tick, and he used all of it to the fullest. Sollux repeated the action and watched as Eridan bit his lip and closed his eyes, a stain of violet surely on the troll's boxers. He tried to cover up a moan, but it came out in a shaking breath as his body trembled for more. 

The Gemini grinned again, tugging on Eridan's scarf and leading him into the familiar bedroom where most of their extravaganzas had taken place. Sollux shoved Eridan onto the sleeping human platform, keeping Eridan down with his psionics.

"H-Hey stop cheatin' Sol, I don't wwant this!" Eridan groaned, though his fully unsheathed bulge begged for more. Sollux climbed on top of him, straddling the troll and looking down at him. He ground down hard against Eridan and chuckled softly as the other moaned. 

"Doesn't feel like it to me, Ampora. You and I both know you so want this." Sollux smirked and Eridan tried to speak but was silenced with another shock of pain being sent up his spine. Eridan cried out, breathing heavily and looking at the other with disgust.

"I hate you." He growled, and his 'matesprit' just grinned.

"Good." The Gemini pressed his thin lips to Eridan's plush violet skin in a tender manner, kissing him gently. But the act soon got every animalistic as Eridan's shark teeth nicked Sollux's bottom lip.  The Gemini growled, and sent more shocks up the other's spine again, more and more painful. His hips rolled against Eridan's, teeth marking up the other's damaged gills and neck. Eridan moaned louder as more psionics traveled to his nook, and he tried to move against the electric blue and red that held him down against his will. 

"Sol--haa~  Sol stoooop~" The seadweller moaned as bony hips rolled against his violet bulge. The Gemini grinned and licked Eridan's gills, nibbling the tender membrane. Eridan trembled and shook against the restraints, gasping softly. He moaned again and purred softly, rocking his hips back against Sollux's without thinking at all. "Sollux pl-please--I don't wwaaant this." Eridan groaned lustfully, gasping and arching his back as best he could. Sollux pressed his hand against Eridan's chest, holding him down as he grinded against him. 

"Yes you do. Mmm oh god yes you do ED~ I can feel it..." Sollux purred and rocked back and forth against Eridan's bulge. He sent more shocks to Eridan's nook and chuckled as the other moaned. As the other shook his head, Sollux kissed Eridan viciously, claws working at Eridan's shirt. The fabric tore easily and Eridan's violet flushed chest was exposed. Claws ran down Eridan's chest and he gasped, eyes closing tight.

"S-sol pl-please n-no stop!!" Eridan cried out, tears starting to leak from his eyes. Sollux chuckled and tossed what was left of his shirt onto the floor and Sollux ground against him harder and harder. Eridan rolled back against the other, letting out a groan of distress. He whimpered as he felt his skin being torn by Sollux, his blood oozing from the wounds. He heard Gemini chuckle above him, and he shivered as Sollux's lips left his mangled gills. The lowblood went for Eridan's jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding them down to his knees, along with his boxers. Eridan purred, his pulsing length being exposed. It curled around, begging for friction. Sollux scoffed and Eridan burned in shame, hating the humiliation. Sollux let the bulge curl through his fingers and coil around his wrist. Eridan gasped, trembling as he finally felt some contact. 

"Man, you look good like this, ED. It really suits you." The Gemini grinned, earning a glare from Eridan.

"You shut yer' trap Solll~ Haa-- the only reason yer' winnin' is 'cause of yer stupid powers." He huffed, chest heaving up and down. Sollux sent waves of electricity through Eridan, and he whined, arching his back. "Sol pl-please don't--!" He cried, moaning as they kept going and going without end. Sollux just grinned, his other hand touching Eridan's face with mocking affection. 

"Don't cry, ED. We're just getting started." He smirked, tugging on Eridan's bulge and stroking it slowly. The other purred, fins fluttering as his back arched. He shut his eyes tight, trying to pretend that it was someone else, anyone... and he appeared... the blonde smiling over him, and Eridan whined, tears starting to fall from his face as his entire body convulsed. Eridan moaned, releasing on the other's hand and gasping. 

"Mmm~ Strider oh god~!" Eridan purred, his wrists being shocked as he tried to pull away from Sollux's psionics. The other growled and tugged on Eridan again before letting him go. The highblood looked up at him, chest raising and dropping slowly, but his look of pleasure was not returned. The golden blood had a snarl on his face and he growled. Eridan had not one warning before he was struck across the face. He whimpered, head turned to the side so he didn't look at Sollux directly. Finger wrapped around Eridan's neck and he groaned, tears running down his face. 

"He really has fucked you senceless, hasn't he?" Captor growled, his grip getting tighter. Eridan gasped, struggling  and trying to pull away from the psionics that kept him pinned to the bed. Sollux chuckled as a smirk appeared on his face. "Don't worry, Ampora, I can fix that." Eridan bared his teeth, snapping his teeth at Sollux and hissing. The other made a tsk sound with his tongue. "Awh c'mon ED, you're gonna love this~" He grinned, sliding three fingers in Eridan's nook. He grinned as Eridan's expression changed, and he moaned, trying to arch up to his touch. Sollux grinned, moving his fingers in and out at a fast, rough speed, watching as Eridan cried out with every movement the other made. Eridan's fists clenched, eyes shut tight as he could feel Sollux's fingers arch into that perfect spot that always got him undone. Eridan cried out, violet tears dripping down his face and running across his temples. He whimpered, trying to hold back, but he knew he couldn't. Sollux leaned in, nibbling Eridan's fin and licking the bruises. Eridan trembled at the gentle actions, wishing he could stop all emotions. 

"Sol--Sol pl-please..." Eridan whimpered softly, nuzzling Sollux and trying to get his attention. "Pl-please... just... be gentle." He pleaded, but his requests were not heard, as he felt claws work their way inside of him and a fourth finger pressed into his entrance. He yelped, eyes shut tight as he begged, wishing Sollux could forgive him. Pain rippled through him and he cried out, tugging on the retrains again. He moaned in the other's ear, pleading and whining. "Sollux pl-please oh god st-stop!!" He cried, tears running down his face as he sobbed. Captor, snarled, teeth sinking into his neck and bruising his gills. Eridan nearly screamed, yelping as Sollux arched his fingers inside of him. He felt himself breaking, his genetic material oozing out of him. As another orgasam tore through the highblood, he wailed, hands tightening from old habits, wishing the lowblood's hands were interlocked with his own. 

The Gemini slowly pulled his fingers out of the trebling violet blood, looking up and down at him with disgust. "What did I tell you, hm, ED?" He snapped, wiping the DNA on the other's chest. "Stop begging me to be nice, kay, Ampora? You're not getting anything else." Sollux snarled, looking up and down at the pitiful sight. Eridan breath hard through his nose and looked away from him, swallowing the last of his pride and closing his eyes. The Gemini bent the other's legs at the knee and spread them out. Eridan's jaw shifted as he heard the shuffling of fabric and he looked back at the troll; his shirt was tossed on the floor, and his jeans hung around his waist, unzipped. His twin lengths curled around, yellow DNA dripping off of them. Eridan groaned low in his throat, head turned to the side. Hands were on his legs and the weight of the bed shifted so that Sollux was between Eridan's legs. He grinned and leaned over, leaving kisses all down Eridan's chest. "So beautiful..." He murmured, and it almost sounded genuine, until he kept going.  "I bet Strider has said that to you, hm?" He chuckled, teeth starting to prick Eridan's chest. The high blood whimpered, trying to ignore the other's mocking compliments as pain prickled up his chest and shoulder blades. 

Sollux moved closer to Eridan, rolling against him and moaning in the other's ear. He did it louder and louder in a mocking way and Eridan whimpered, head turned to one side and eyes closed. The yellow blood gasped, pressing against him completely; he watched as Eridan let out a strained moan, eyes shutting and fists clenching. Sollux smirked, licking the shell of Eridan's left ear. " 'm gonna put both in, 'k?" He purred, and Eridan looked up at him, fear in the pit of his stomach. 

"Sol-- no pl-please just one oh god please..." He moaned pitifully, eyes starting to glaze over like gems. Sollux put a finger to his lips, hushing him gently. 

"What did I tell you before, hm ED? You do as I say." The Gemini chuckled, and Eridan whimpered, choking on his words. Sollux was about to press into Eridan when he begged again.

"Pl-please! J-just one for noww... please Sol." Eridan looked up at Sollux with wide begging eyes, swallowing hard. The lowblood sighed and leaned over, leaving a gentle kiss on Eridan's forehead, making the sea prince whimper and shut his eyes tight. Eridan tried to hold onto something as Sollux slid into him, and he moaned at the ever familiar and pleasurable feeling. Sollux moved him hips back and forth inside of Eridan mindlessly, rocking his hips from side to side and watching as Eridan tried to moved against Sollux but only being pressed further into the sheets of the human sleeping platform. The violet blood whimpered softly, keeping his eyes shut as Sollux moved inside of him roughly. His hands were closed out of habit, wishing Sollux's hand was in his. 

Sollux leaned over, teeth going for Eridan's already mangled gills. He let out a snarl like an animal, blood staining his teeth and thin lips. The sea dweller growled, trying to pull against the restraints and bite at Sollux's ear, but only getting harsher movements in return. He wailed, tears starting to roll down his cheeks quickly. Short breaths were all he could take in with every movement Sollux would make, it would knock everything out of him. Eridan groaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to another climax, which he wished he never had. His genetic material leaked on Sollux's bulge and on Eridan's chest in a mess, but the movements kept going. Eridan whimpered, trying to get the other's attention.

"Solllll~ please stop I--oh cod--I can't." He breathed, eyelids fluttering, but all he got was a snarl in response, and a soft voice.

"I'm putting the other in." 

"Sol pl-please one is already enough pl-pleaaaahhh~ oh god Sol!" Eridan cried out, eyes shut tight as Sollux pressed the second length inside of Eridan, rocking back and forth roughly. The other troll flat out yelped, cried, wailed, with every thrust, no matter how shallow. He groaned and writhed on the sheets, tear tracks on his face, and more falling still. He tipped his head back and moaned louder, eyes popping open and violet tears streaming down the sides of his face, rolling onto his bleeding fins and gills. Eridan whined, looking up at the ceiling and anywhere but Captor, who moved in Eridan harder and harder. He chuckled as Eridan begged more, wailing and pleading for him to stop. Sollux let out a growl, his teeth sinking into Eridan's neck again, and he licked the wounds he had put. Eridan shivered, whimpering softly and closing his eyes again. "Sol..." He huffed, chest heaving up and down quickly with every short breath. 

_'Makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeit-'_

"Almost done, ED. You can take it inside right?" Sollux breathed on his gills, and Eridan groaned, wishing he could move his hips into a comfortable position. The other let out a breathless laugh, moving his hips over and over inside of the limp pitiful violet blood, whose eyes were filled with tears, and limbs limp and shaking madly. Eridan groaned and arched his back, breathing becoming quick and diaphragm moving up and down. Eridan came again and a heat of whimpering and sobbing. He let out a choked moan and tried to breathe normally again. Eridan heard Sollux purr and growl above him, and he knew that the golden blood was close as well. Eridan quivered and breathed slowly through his nose and out his mouth in choked gasps.  Sollux moaned and heat spread all through Eridan's nook, oozing out slowly. Eridan groaned as Sollux pulled out, and he didn't even bother to look at him. Sollux finally released the Aquarius from the psionics, and Eridan strained to pull his body close back to him. He let out a groan, his limbs sore and aching all over.  

"I'm going out. You better not be here when I'm back." Sollux growled, tossing his shirt back on and throwing Eridan his clothes before walking out. Eridan whimpered, tears streaming down his face and he moaned again, clawing at the sheets. He slowly got up as best he could and shuffled around for his phone. There was no way he was walking home like this. The phone started ringing on the other end and Eridan sighed with a bit of relief. 

"Hello?"

Eridan choked on his words, his voice coming out in a choked sob. 

"D-Davve?"


End file.
